


Nest

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.Ne
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 19





	Nest

There’s a nest in the tree outside. Winter has revealed its intricacies, and although it’s old, twigs silvered by time and weather, it’s still twined together, resting in a juncture of thicker branches. Behind, the sky is the colour and texture of cygnet feathers. It feels like snow is coming. It feels like hunkering down for the season is the only right and proper thing to do. On evenings like these, they snuggle on the worn couch, toes tapping together under a fleece, thighs pressed firm, hands sneaking into laps. Blackberry shiraz, flames spitting in the fireplace, Netflix in the background. They’re not watching. They’re making eyes at each other. At their age. She giggles softly and he tilts his head, questioning.

“Bed,” she says, linking her fingers through his and deliberately pressing their joint hands into his groin.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re bossy, Scully?”

“You mean, I’m boss?”

He withdraws his hand and salutes. “Yes, ma’am.”

She slinks her arm around his waist as the rise. She can still see the bird’s nest caught in the Y of the limbs and she pulls him closer, clasping her other arm around the front of him. They walk like that, up the stairs, in perfect synchrony. Linked. Infinity.

Their lovemaking is the same these days and long nights. Slow, unhurried, in unison. They are so in tune with each other’s bodies she imagines them pooling like mercury under the covers. A fusion. It was inevitable, she supposes, this return to each other. Magnetic forces. She opens herself up to him, untwines herself so he can fill her. After, they curl in, wrapping themselves around each other. She thinks again of swans, necks coiled, mates for life.

She’s only aware of the break of dawn because there are birds singing softly. It’s cold. Without opening her eyes, she shifts closer to Mulder and their faces meet. Her nose warms against his cheek as he presses his lips to hers. Dry from the night, bitter breath, it doesn’t matter. This is their morning ritual. His arms pull her closer, their ankles cross, limbs over limbs. His kisses become more searching as their bodies mould, delicious friction ripping through her.

He makes them pancakes. Warm sweetness fills the kitchen and outside, the first flurry of snowflakes whips against the window. A blackbird flits around the tree and above it, the empty nest remains strong in its place.


End file.
